Reminiscence
by Icyseraph
Summary: Jade, takes a painful trip to the past...[Birth of Fomicry x Nebilim's death]
1. Reoccuring thoughts of the past

* * *

Note 

This event took place after Nephry told look about Jade's past in Keterburg. I wrote this fan fiction to explain the events that occurred that led to the birth of Jade's Fomicry. I highly recommend that you should finish first the game or at least play it in order to follow the sequence of events. You might say that this fanfic may sound very familiar to other titles like Rendezvous, etc. That is because I have based some particular scenes from those. This is my very first fanfic and I hope that you would enjoy on reading it!

Chapter 1: The re-occurring thoughts of the past…

* * *

It was the middle of a cold winter night in the snowy regions of Keterburg when a tall middle-aged man dressed in his teal Malkuth Army uniform stood in the front of the north gate entrance of the town located just across the square stared blankly towards the blizzard laden mountains of Roneal. 

"It was been a long time since then…" he muttered to himself as the thoughts of the past ran evidently in his red eyes.

"Still thinking of that incident, Jade?" the woman said as she approached the man standing by showing no signs of surprise in her sudden appearance.

"…." He kept silent as he rolled his eyes and turned his head away. "Nephry…" he finally replied "… shouldn't you be in your office by this time? I remember that you had an important meeting with the owner of the casino regarding the additional investments he had for this town." He said calmly in a vain attempt of avoiding the subject.

Nephry chuckled as she heard the pathetic word of his brother knowing what he meant from those. "Really brother, you must now try to find someone to be with, you're not getting any younger anymore, and I think the emperor would understand if you're going to ask for some vacation, you never had any time for your self save those times that you'd go to bars to drown your sorrows away. Well anyway, you know how much Peony always wanted to finally see you with a girl clinging in your arm". She added in the attempt of steering his brother's mind into something as long as it was not 'that'.

However his reticence ruled and rather shrugged his shoulders on her sister's remarks showing that his thoughts are focused into something which that serious haunted look clearly stated which was absolutely the opposite of his biting sarcastic attitude that he is well-known for. "… and that woman has been long dead since then…" he finally replied after a short period of silence in a voice evident of concealed sadness which her younger sister never failed to notice.

"I-I think… I need to go back, y-you're going to need all your time alone… J-just are sure not to stay out long…" Nephry said now realizing that her efforts of cheering her most beloved brother up went to a waste. She then left him and made her way back to her office left with the thought of knowing the exact person that her brother is thinking right now, the only person that Jade admired in his entire life, the only one that made him change…Professor Gelda Nebilim…

Jade kept staring blankly beyond the direction of the mountains until his sight reached the faintly visible image of a mountain from afar that is technically different from any other in the area. "Professor…" the Colonel sighed as he re-aligned his glasses and looked forlornly up on the dark Keterburgian skies. It has been almost two decades since that unforgettable incident, an event that merely took the lives of thousands of fonists… or at least to be their potentials. A gust of wind blew slightly tousling his light brown shoulder length hair and also chilling his very surroundings that he shuddered and decided to go for some warmer environs before he catches a cold.

He walked towards the direction of the casino located just beneath of the one of the most famous landmarks of the place. He sat on a stool in front of the counter and ordered a bottle of whiskey to drown all his thoughts of his painful past.

* * *

Next Part:

The Birth pf Fomicry

I'll be updating this soon if ever I'll find a spare time to do it..

Ughh... Too much work!! R&R please!!!!!


	2. The Birth of Fomicry

So to those who did a little waiting for the 2nd chapter... Here it is as I have promised, but I haven't been able to finish it yet so probably it would take me another week on doing so. As I have said in the previous chapter, I have borrowed an idea from the fanfic entitled Consanguine by Griffhan, and of course to show my appreciation I'll emphasize that part in this featured chapter [ they were in bold so it wouldn't be to hard for the readers to fin it. So once again I would like you to sit back in front of your computers and enjoy reading my very first fanfic entitled Reminiscence...

* * *

Chapter 2: The birth of Fomicry… 

"Jade…" Jade clearly remembered the time he found his sister crying over her favorite doll."…m-my doll broke…" the young Nephry continued choking up words in between her tears.

"Really Nephry…" he sighed while his left hand massages his temples and the other casually tucked away in his pockets, "… you actually do 'know how to take care' of your possessions." The young fonist told her with a tone of concern in his manner of speaking.

**She was the only family he had left after the death of their parents and was consequently left in the orphanage with Saphir under the care of the Order of Lorelei missionaries there. He actually never cared when they died because they never even did to these young Balfours to the fact that they were maltreated and the both of them deliberately escaped towards the tundra wilderness just to get away from their father.**

He then borrowed the doll from Nephry and promised that he would fix it as if it was never been damaged—or should we rather say, as if it was the same of what she had.

Because it was her most favorite possession that she had left that she can claim as her own, she obliged. He looked for his friend Saphir for some help and found him playing with the young Heir to the throne Peony IX 'do as His Majesty desires'. He himself hated the idea of neither asking help nor going near the silvery-purplish haired boy but for his younger sister's sake, he had no choice.

Saphir was one of the brightest children in the area secondly to Jade, even though people tend to find him being toyed by the other and his best friend, but on some occasions they would seem to find these two young fonists debating over theories and principles as if they were adults, his basic knowledge on machines went well with Jade's knowledge on logic, basic principles of fonology and the world around them made their tandem something to be feared of when they get older.

"Jade, you're here!!..." Saphir exclaimed as he rushed towards him losing the awkward position that Peony had ordered to set himself into.

Peony looked back and ordered him to stop and resume what he was doing to prevent him from coming any closer to his best friend; the other then frowned and continued what he was told to do. "Good timing, my good friend! We're having so much fun here, would you care to join us?"

"My apologies, but I am afraid that I won't be able to do what you have invited me into."

"Oh… too bad it is." Peony said with a tone of disappointment in his voice. He then gazed back to Saphir who was now shaking due to loss of balance. "Now my faithful subject, I would like you to drop down on your knees and act like a Rappig."

"B-but… Peony!" he protested.

"Aw, just do it Saphir it's not a good thing to keep me waiting…"

"I can see that both of you were into something that is very amusing, and I hate to say that I have to interrupt for I would need Rappig Wyon Neis from the future heir to the throne Peony the Ninth for a moment." Jade said as he gave a very deep sigh and adjusted his glasses into the bridge of his nose, a gesture that Peony was very familiar with for this signifies that his friend was into something that would be very curiously amusing to find out.

"Okay Jade, but on a condition that you would allow me to watch whatever you're about to do."

"You are free to do as you wish friend, dear."

"Jade! Thank you!" Saphir rushed towards him with open arms but Jade cut him off before he managed to make a direct contact with him.

"If you think that I did that to save you from humiliation or from the clutches of Peony, go ahead. As a matter of fact, I just felt very apologetic to those innocent creatures for being compared to someone who had a runny nose like yours." he said to him while glaring directly so that his crimson gaze and his lavender eyes could meet, giving Saphir a tingling sensation of fear running up to his spine seeing that Jade's face bordered a menacing grin, upon this remark Peony almost had a hard time to refrain himself from laughing.

"So what is your reason that you needed him like that? I knew that you would not ask his help for something that is not very urgent."

"Let us just say that we had a little casualty at hand or perhaps two, and I'll be needing his runny nose on gluing things back together again." He replied teasingly as he spread his hands and gave a very deep sigh.

And so, they headed toward the orphanage that they were living into to get the materials that they needed and went to one of the benches up in the north. They laid all of the things that they have gathered and finally Jade took out his sister's doll.

" I recognize this..." Peony remarked as he approached and picked the doll up that the other brought out."This was Nephry's isn't it, but happened that it ended-up broken as it is now?"

"She probably had a fight against some bully who wanted to annoy her that she would really hate most. You know how she reacts when someone plans to snatch her most beloved doll from her." He replied to him without looking directly at his direction.

* * *

So I'll end up here for a meanwhile folks. Thank you for sparing your most precious time on reading my work.

And of course, I would also want to thank those who had gave their reviews and reactions. I appreciated it that much.

And lastly please...R&R!!


End file.
